Toad vs Slippy Toad
Toad vs Slippy Toad is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Star Fox! Which useless character will be victorious? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnstion) Wiz: Nintendo is the best known company of all time and this company made a lot of powerful characters like Mario, Link, Kirby, etc. Boomstick: But these two characters are weak and stupid like Toad, the Mushroom Kingdom guard of Princess Peach. Wiz: And Slippy Toad, the frog of the Star Fox Team. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strengths, feats and weaknesses to see who would win a Death Battle..... Toad (Cue New Super Mario Bros. U Overworld Theme) Wiz: In the land of the Mushroom Kingdom there is a species known as the Toadstool, but among them is a certain Toad who has been there from the start,and his name is Toad. Boomstick: Toad? The Freaking Mushroom from the Mario Games who always tells me that the Princess is in another castle! It's always another castle. Wiz: Yep. Toad is a Toadstool who wasn't pretty much killed or turned into a brick whenever the Koopa invasion begun, instead he was kidnapped until Mario saved him, so he could be told that the princess is in another castle. Boomstick: But after that, Toad decided that inspite being a giant wuss, he can still be useful, and when Super Mario Bros 2 came out, that's exactly what he did. Wiz: While Toad is a shy and meek character, he has Superhuman Strength and Speed that surpasses that of the Mario Bros as shown in Super Mario Bros 2, but he is not good at jumping high. Boomstick: He is able to Lift and Throw his enemies around. Toad also has access to Mario and Luigi's Power-Ups as shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, making him even more of a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: When Attacked he can spray Spores at an opponent for damage. Boomstick: He can make strong kicks and EVEN RUN UP WALLS!' Wiz: He is able to access some of Mario's Power-Ups from Super Mario Bros Wii, Including the Fire Flower which shoots Fireballs at his opponents, Ice Flower which gives him the ability to shoot iceballs that freeze people. Boomstick: The Propeller Mushroom which propels him into the air so he can strike down upon his enemies, Haha! Take that! The Invincibilty Star which makes him *INDESTRUCTIBLE* for a short period of time so he can wreck havoc on whatever stands , The Penguin Suit which allows him to shoot freezing iceballs and Damage his opponent by sliding into them. His one problem is that he is a massive Coward and does what he can to stay out of the battle. Wiz: He's such a coward. Boomstick: but Toad is also hard working and deeply cares about his Kingdom and his Princess Wiz: So overall, Toad is strong, Fast, and has access to Mario's Power-Ups, but is Cowardly and will try not to enter a fight unless need be. Toad: Sorry Mario, but your princess is in another castle. Slippy Toad (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl Corneria Theme) Wiz: Slippy Toad is the team mechanic and has been with Fox since their days training in Flight Academy. However, in terms of being a field man, he’s…um… Boomstick: Just say it already! He’s a complete klutz! Wiz: Yes, despite having invented every battle vehicle in the Star Fox arsenal, Slippy’s flying skills pale in comparison to the others. He is also slow in terms of running and only good when piloting a Landmaster Tank. Boomstick: Yeah, maybe he should spend more time on the field of battle rather than play with his little toys. I don’t care if he made ROB, he needs to get out more. Wiz: Slippy does have his advantages in that his blaster does charge twice as fast as his teammates (probably from his own tinkering), but his record stands out through his all-in-all appearance. Boomstick: From that short and stubby build, it’s kinda obvious he needs more than a few bench-pressing sessions. Wiz: Slippy is also FAR from a great tactician. He can read your enemies’ health and speak techno-babble fluently, but more often than not, he gets himself into trouble. He’ll either have enemies tailing him or he’ll be trying to pick a fight with something he just can’t beat. WHY?! Boomstick: Slippy’s…not gonna win this fight, is he? Wiz: He’d better NOT. Slippy: *groans* I’m monkey-food if I don’t leave. Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnstion) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Cue New Super Mario Bros Wii Main Theme) Toad is running in the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario and Luigi when suddenly, an Arwing is falling to the ground and the Arwing landed crashed, Toad stops running and he sees an Arwing crashed in the ground. Toad: Oh no, an alien wants to invade the Mushroom Kingdom! Slippy Toad gets out of the Arwing and he sees Toad. Slippy Toad: Oh, hi your mushroom head! Toad: What you want here your alien frog? Slippy Toad: My Arwing got destroyed by Team Star Wolf and i need to fix my Arwing to go back to the space! Toad: Well, i want to fight you! Slippy Toad: Why you want to fight me? Toad: Because i want to fight you! Slippy Toad: Reasons why? Toad: BECAUSE I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!! Slippy Toad: Oh, ok! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Super Mario World Boss Battle Theme) Slippy pulls out his Blaster and then, he charges the Blaster and then, he fires a powerful beam who knocks Toad back, Toad gets up and he pulls out a fire flower turning into Fire Toad, Fire Toad shoots fireballs but Slippy colides shooting projectiles from his Blaster, Slippy throws a grenade at Fire Toad hitting Toad back and he lost his power-up. Toad gets up and then, he throws 5 bombs at Slippy but Slippy colides with his Blaster again, Toad pulls out his hammer and he swing his hammer at Slippy's face knocking the frog to a green pipe, Slippy gets up and he fires projectiles with his machine gun but Toad blocks with his shield, Toad runs at Slippy with his spear at Slippy. Slippy got knocked back by Toad's spear, Slippy gets up while Toad pulls out a boomerang flower turning into Boomerang Toad, Boomerang Toad throws 2 boomerangs at Slippy but Slippy uppercuts the boomerangs. Slippy Toad: Hah, you miss! The 2 boomerangs turns back around at Slippy's head and Slippy's head got hit by the boomerangs. Slippy Toad: Ouch! Slippy pulls out his homing launcher and he fires 3 homing rockets at Boomerang Toad, Toad got knocked back by the explosion from the homing rockets making Toad lost his power-up, Toad pulls out a ice flower turning into Ice Toad, Ice Toad fires a iceball at Slippy freezing the frog, Ice Toad swings his hammer at Slippy and Slippy got knocked back. Slippy gets up pulling out a sniper rifle, Slippy fires a laser rifle at Ice Toad causing Toad lost his power-up, Toad pulls out a star turning into Star Toad. Slippy Toad: Oh no! Slippy pulls out a gatling gun and he fires projectiles but the projectiles didn't hurt Star Toad, Star Toad runs at Slippy but Slippy runs to escape. Slippy Toad: Help me! Star Toad runs fast as he can but suddenly, the star effect go off. Slippy Toad: Now is my chance! Toad: Oh no, you don't has a chance! Toad pulls out a mega mushroom turning into Mega Toad. Slippy Toad: Uh oh! Slippy pulls out his demon launcher and he fires a missile at Mega Toad but Mega Toad survived. Mega Toad: Bye bye, frog! Mega Toad then jumps and performs a ground pound at Slippy smashing and killing the frog with blood coming out of Mega Toad ass. K.O.! Toad turns back to his normal size and he continues to find Mario and Luigi. Results (Cue Super Mario Sunshine Theme Song) Boomstick: Yes, finally this annoying frog got killed! Wiz: Slippy may be more smarter than Toad but Toad has more power-ups than Slippy and his power-ups helped him so much to beat Slippy! Boomstick: And, Toad has more strenght, more speed, more durability and more experience and looks like Slippy can't get back to his home with his Arwing destroyed. Wiz: The winner is Toad! Who Would You Be Rooting For? Toad Slippy Toad Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Fox themed Death Batlles Category:Danibom Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016